conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Conlang Featuring
__TOC__ Discuss which language should feature on the front page here. Not sure how things work? Go here. Quai'op is the most recent winner. Please visit the Archive for more information. Nominating N.B.: For all those obsessing about, complaining, talking about or referencing KSLs (Kitchen Sink Languages) go here. For those who are interested, there is a list of sentences here. Those of you who are able to translate these into your constructed language have a conlang that is essentially in a state of completeness. Rules #The language must have the banner translated or be in a stage where it can be done by anyone. #Conlangs may be re-nominated for another go after having won when 3 months have passed. #State the purpose of the conlang in the description. Voting To make things clear, you can start voting before the 21st and until the last day (28th) change your own votes whenever your heart desires. Vote for or against a language, you don't have to do both, if you think it has only cons then you vote con and describe why pro or con. Rules #Self voting does not count towards the total (there are far too few of us to dilute the effect). ##Pro vote on oneself is a self vote ##Con vote on every''one else is self vote ##You may vote cons on all but one as a non-nominee, as nominee it is all but two. Pro votes may go to all but one's own conlang. #Unregistered voters may not vote, but are still welcome to post comments and such. #Newly registered people may not vote for 3 week and must be working on a conlang of some sort, but are still welcome to post comments and such. #Try voting what you think looks best in accordance to these criteria: ##Realism: Does the language look as if it could be spoken, written, listened to and read understandably? ##Goal Achievement: Does it reach the goal it is meant to fulfil, if it is intended to be universal then judge accordingly, if it tries being natural then judge accordingly too. ##Completeness: How close is it to completion? #Bots (ZeBot) cannot vote at all. March 2012 Time for a new featured language so get nominating a language then when we have enough nominees we can start voting! 'pá mamûnám ontā́ bán' 12:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Please nominate any language you see fit! A motivating sentence is appreciated. *'Angos' - A non-minimalistic IAL/wordlang- an analytic language with some light inflection. Notable features include a noun root base and inflection for artificiality. Razlem 17:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) *'Rangyayo' (琅野語) is the native language of the Rangyan people and an official language of the Kingdom of Rangya, an island nation in East Asia. It is classified as a language isolate, with proposed ties to the hypothetical Altaic language family. Rangyayo is notable for its mixed-logographic and featural orthography, its agglutinative grammar, and its organic mixture of native and Sinitic vocabulary. Deslee 08:36, March 19, 2012 (UTC) * 'Kihā́mmic' is an inflected fusional language with two numbers, three genders and nine cases. The main language of the isolated Panlaffic family, it is the official language of Kihāmát. Since it has been the state language for so long it has been heavily regulated for hundreds of years which has meant that Kihā́mmic is much more regular than the other Panlaffic languages. 'pá mamûnám ontā́ bán' 14:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) VOTING IS NOW OPEN! The voting period has now started and will close at 14:00 BST on 1st April 2012. You may still add new nominations up until then. 'pá mamûnám ontā́ bán''' 13:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC)